dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Meat Bulb (Lureplant)
, any items in its inventory |name = Lureplant |attackRange = }} The Lureplant is a hostile plant which is so named for its behavior of dangling meat to attract prey. Like Krampus, The Lureplant has its own inventory, which is filled with the items its Eyeplants (see below) have consumed but has not yet digested. It has the capability of consuming and digesting just about anything that can fit in the player's inventory. The default digestion time for an item consumed by a Lureplant is 20 seconds. This makes it hard and inefficient to use the Lureplant to collect/farm common items, and makes it a hazard if any rare items are consumed. When it is ready to produce a lure but no meat is available, it will produce Leafy Meat as a lure instead. This lure along with any other meats the lureplant may use as bait may be harvested by unequiping any weapon such that the option to "harvest meat" appears instead of "attack". When a meat is successfully harvested from a Lureplant, all Eyeplants will disappear, and the bulb will revert to a "just planted" look. The bulb will not display another meat until it is capable of producing Eyeplants, 2 days later. If a Lureplant dangles the same lure for more than the time it takes the lure to spoil, harvesting it will give nothing. The player can hit the Lureplant to make it retract its empty tendril, and soon, it'll come out again with a fresh Leafy Meat. In winter, Lureplants will withdraw their roots and Eyeplants, producing no lures. Killing the Lureplant will also allow one to collect the Leafy Meat, in addition to any items the Lureplant has collected in its inventory, provided they have not yet been digested. Additionally, a Lureplant will always drop a Fleshy Bulb after death, which may be replanted on any valid terrain. A Lureplant will only spawn in a location situated within a certain distance of any area the player has previously walked, but will not grow on certain terrain types (man-made turfs, rocky turfs or spider creep). This can be where the player is standing currently (on screen), but it actually has a range well beyond what one uncovers on the map, so it may not be noticed right away. However, unlike other changes to the landscape, the map updates immediately when a Lureplant has spawned, without requiring the player revisit the location. This makes detecting a Lureplant spawn easier. The Lureplant's bulb itself does not possess any offensive capabilities, relying instead on the Eyeplants surrounding it for protection and sustenance. Eyeplant An Eyeplant is spawned from a Lureplant and will consume or attack anything that gets too close, including food from Crock Pots, Farms/Improved Farms, and Drying Racks; Tooth Traps; and thrown Boomerangs. However, Eyeplants won't eat Backpacks. They are not very durable and will quickly retreat underground after being damaged by 30 HP. However, as long as the lure remains, new Eyeplants will pop up again after only a short interval. If an Eyeplant is attacked, the Lureplant from which it was spawned will withdraw the lure. After a short period of time, the Lureplant will once again pull out the lure. Both the Lureplant and the Eyeplants are highly vulnerable to fire. Once one catches fire, it will quickly spread to the others, and they remain on fire until death. Lureplants that die in this manner destroy most of the items they have collected, though there exists a chance for some items to emerge unscathed, including its current lure. Eyeplants cannot emerge from manmade turfs, rocky turfs, or spider creep. This makes Leafy Meat farms viable, if bulbs are planted with a great deal of turf that Eyeplants can't grow on around them. Eyeplants will not spawn during winter (i.e. the parent Lureplant effectively "hibernates" until winter is over); any Eyeplants that have already spawned will de-spawn when winter arrives. A single Lureplant is capable of sustaining up to 27 Eyeplants at once. Uses *Can be planted near a grass or twig farm and Eyeplants will automatically harvest them. Not recommended for harvesting food items as they begin spoiling as soon as picked. Planting the saplings or grass too close together will prevent the Eyeplants from being able to reach all spawns for harvest. *Can be placed in an area where they enter conflict with other creatures. *Can be farmed for its Leafy Meat. To take the leaf without killing it just unequip any weapon and then click on the Lureplant. The Leafy Meat can be eaten, used to recruit pigs or most importantly given to a caged bird in exchange for a fresh egg. *Since it is capable of digesting items it has consumed, it can be used to dispose of unwanted objects. *Fleshy Bulbs can be used as fuel, and Lureplants, if left long enough, create more Lureplants nearby. This allows for a slow yet self replenishing fuel source. *Can be used to empty Beehives and Killer Bee Hives to get Honey and Honeycombs safely and to open paths blocked by Killer Bee Hives. *When planted a little bit away from one's camp, they protect the area from Spiders, Merms, or any other hostile mob. Tips *A large number of Eyeplants can spawn around the Lureplant and very rapidly, so it is important to remember not to plant it near your base or anything that is obtainable and valuable (e.g. berry bushes, twigs, farms). *A good tactic for farming Spider Dens is to plant one or more Lureplants on the edge or inside the border of the den. That way, when dusk/night comes, roaming Spiders will wander into the Eyeplants' area of effect to try to get the Leafy Meat, thus dying and dropping loot for the eyeplants to eat. The only downside to this tactic is in order to retrieve the loot, one must kill the Lureplant. *For easy access to the bulb at the center, one can place certain turfs (see article) or a dense path of saplings, grass, etc. leading inward As long as the objects making the path are close enough together, Eyeplants won't be able to spawn where these resources are laid. *If one chooses to plant Lureplants in a group to make a farm for their Leafy Meat, be prepared to lay a great deal of manmade turf, such as Wooden Flooring or Cobblestones to keep Eyeplants from growing. If there isn't enough flooring, the Eyeplants will keep attacking each other, causing the owning Lureplants to keep withdrawing their lures and making them tedious to harvest. *Checking your map every couple days to see if any Lureplants have spawned can be helpful if you just simply need a Lureplant or if you see a Lureplant in a place where you don't want them to be, like in Pig Villages or near farms. *Placing a Lureplant near ponds will result in the Eyeplants attacking any frogs that come near, which in turn causes frogs to flock to attack. If a frog attacks the Lureplant itself, an item it has not digested will come flying out (just like when a frog attacks a player). This can sometimes allow the player to get free frog legs without harvesting or destroying the bulb. *The player can use a Lureplant to harvest birds and rabbits. Plant 2-3 Lureplants, creating a living minefield, and go to the middle wearing a Feather Hat or using the 'Birds of the World' spell as Wickerbottom. This will result in many birds flocking to the character and being eaten by the Eyeplants. Then, smash the plant and take out your reward. Using this tactic is the best way of harvesting Morsels and Feathers fast and without raising one's Naughtiness level and wasting items. The same can be done with Rabbit Holes. *If there are no Eyeplants around or they have retreated underground, Pigs can make their way to the Lureplant in the center to harvest its Leafy Meat. Several Pigs in a Pig village can attack the Eyeplants long enough to get to the Leafy Meat, leaving you to attack the rootless Lureplant and take the bulb. *Since the Strange New Powers update, Lureplants no longer spawn eyeplants during winter. This also means they don't spawn any leafy meat during winter, although it is easier to kill the lureplant and get the bulb. Trivia *It is possible for an Eyeplant to attack other Eyeplants if they come from another Lureplant. *Added to the game with the It's Not a Rock! update. Bugs *Occasionally, a lone Eyeplant may grow next to an inlet or perhaps over a change of biome. It will return shortly after being "killed", as Eyeplants around a Lureplant would behave. Another Eyeplant may grow in the same spot as the occupying Eyeplant and be killed by the first one. *An Eyeplant will rarely appear alone over the ocean. It can still attack and be attacked. *Sometimes, all Lureplants in an area will be missing their meat lures (see image). This doesn't necessarily mean the lures have rotted, it's simply a visual bug. Harvesting the Lureplants, letting their Eyeplants eat meat, or attacking the Lureplants and letting them bring out their stalks again will fix the bug. *Rarely, if you have a Fleshy Bulb in your chest, a Lureplant will grow on top of the chest. The Fleshy Bulb inside the chest will not be consumed, so you can kill the new Lureplant to get a second bulb. Gallery A Lureplant Producing Plant Meat.PNG|A Lureplant with Leafy Meat that can be harvested Eyeplant_monstermeat.png|Lureplant dangling Monster Meat obtained from Hounds Eyeplants.jpg|Eyeplants infesting a home base Lureplant-roots.png|Lureplant that has settled but hasn't produced a lure yet Eyeplants.png|Eyeplants "look" at nearby targets that are just out of reach 219740_screenshots_2013-06-18_00004.jpg|An example of a Silk Farm using Lureplants. When the player requires silk, they may make their way to the bulb and acquire loot. 2013-07-05 00002.jpg|A possible Lureplant farm. Harvest every three days in summer for the freshest Leafy Meat. Leafy meat farm.png|Yet another farm - the cobblestone tiles keep the Eyeplants from sprouting. lureplant farm.png|Lureplant farming gone wrong. Remember to lay plants or turfs! Eye_plants.png|Camped on a road, big mistake Possible-eyeplant-bug.png|Bugged Eyeplant(s). This one was surrounded by ~200 rot on the ground, many of which were stacked. glitched plant.png|Another glitched Eyeplant Hip5gEJ.jpg|Eyeplants won't spawn further than 5 units of hard turf. Category:Plants Category:Monsters Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Periodic Threat Category:Surface Creatures